Jack's Resolve
by Vorpal Insanity
Summary: 'The ones you know the most tend to know you the least. Something else for me to mull over.' Jack is suffering from depression and contemplates his relationship with the Guardians and just how 300 lonely years really affected him. Blackice (Pitch/Jack) Oneshot


Jacks Resolve

Blackice

One-shot

_'The ones you know the most tend to know you the least.' Something else for me to mull over._

The air whipped at white frosted hair, ruffling through it as though trying to rearrange the strands permanently. Those frosted flakes were stubborn though and instead shifted back into place as the wind pushed harder. It was a game they played, one that Jack was growing tired of. The young frost spirit sighed softly allowing himself to fall back onto the frozen pond - his birth place.

He'd been in one of those moods recently, contemplating, specifically on his friendship with the Guardians. Not a particularly good idea but Jack had sunk too deep into his thoughts to resurface again. The Guardians. They were meant to be his closest friends, yet...he felt like a stranger to them, that they didn't really know him. They never made any effort to get to know him, really know him. They always seemed to take him at face value; a mischievous, young, carefree frost spirit that was always up for a good time - to have fun. An open book. But this book had a lot of hidden compartments, locked and bolted, that the Guardians obviously never picked up on. Jack wasn't as transparent as they thought, that they presumed him to be.

A self-deprecating smile made it's way to his face, memories bubbling up inside of him. As painful as they were it was a welcome distraction. These memories of loneliness, of hurt, they were like an old friend coming to visit...even if that friend did come with ill intent...

A sudden clap pulled him into 'the real world' and he reared his head up, quickly clambering for his staff that lay neatly beside him. 300 lonely years meant that Jack was attuned to the surrounding forest, the noises, sights, smells and the atmosphere. Right now everything felt heavy, thick and surprisingly warm. It was comforting though, the heat. It reminded him of Norths workshop, a pleasant warmth that coiled in his gut and circulated him through his blood stream, only for him to grow accustomed to it and his cold temperature would chase the heat away. However, this heat could not be chased, it was not even remotely cautious of his frost, it simply clung to him like a second skin, just as his ice would.

The frost spirit looked around cautiously for the source of the heat, padding lightly on the frozen lake, advancing to the outer edge. He felt the heat grow more intense as he advanced but instead of drawing back he continued on, oblivious to how moist his skin now was and the liquid collecting on his forehead.

Jack continued to walk until he came to a large open hole in the ground, almost crater-like. But despite how large it was, the sun only reached so far inside before the darkness collected and that was all that could be seen. Jack gulped slightly feeling suddenly parched. He knew he should go and get the Guardians, but then again... Jack couldn't stop his curiosity. This felt so familiar, back when Pitch... Jack shook his head, shaking the clinging memories away. Instead he jumped down, allowing the hot air to lead his way down instead of the cold wind he was so familiar with. He landed with a stumble on hard rocks, making him wince slightly as they scratched and dug at his feet. Not allowing it to distract him he carried on inside, feeling along the tunnel-like walls to guide him. A light eventually winked at him in the distance and he hurried towards it, his feet now bleeding due to his urgency.

That one light became a few more golden lights that all winked and glimmered at him. The globe, a much smaller version of the globe but it was still a globe with the same purpose. To keep track of the Guardians believers. And the lights were millions fewer than the Guardians collective amount.

"Jack Frost, I can't say I was expecting you." Jack swivelled around, coming face to face with 'The Nightmare King' himself. A smirk was playing at the older spirits lips as he observed Jacks stance and expression - alert and practically hissing at him.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the males cool composure, "What is this Pitch? We had a deal."

"That we did my dear. A deal you and I are still bound to. Nothing here goes against your terms."

Jack scoffed and gestured to the globe, "Then what is this and that new entrance! That was not there before!"

Pitch's smirk widened, "I'm keeping track on you of course."

Jack blinked at the words, he lowered his staff ever so slightly, relaxing his drawn up shoulders a little, "W-what do you mean?"

Pitch looked to the globe, cautiously advancing on the flustered spirit. He placed a hand firmly on the young spirits shoulder motioning with his other hand for him to follow him. Jack did so, it was always best not to fuss too much when it came to Pitch, he knew that by now.

"This does not keep track of the Guardians believers like it once did," the sentence was spat out like venom then softened as Pitch exchanged the venom in his voice for the soft firm manner that he had held Jacks shoulder. The hand then tightened as the exchange was made, "It keeps track of _yours_."

This sort of concern for Jack made his stance soften completely until he felt like he was completely melting. Something pricked at his eyes, this was familiar, very familiar. It wasn't the first time that Jack had cried in front of Pitch and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The first time had been when they had made their verbal contract. Jack begged him to leave the Guardians be and in return Pitch demanded Jacks body as payment.

**3 years earlier **

_Pitch knew how starved Jack was. He had gone without touch, verbal and physical attention and without being seen by anyone for years. The Guardians did nothing to make up for Jacks loneliness and so Pitch took up that position perfectly. Made him feel wanted and gave him a purpose. Even when Jack protested Pitch knew he enjoyed it. Pitch was nowhere near powerful enough to be a threat to the Guardians yet Jack still traded himself for their safety. Jack may simply be doing it to be cautious, because he cared for the Guardians welfare but Pitch knew. He knew there was more to it than that. More to Jack. He was not to be taken at face value._

_"You want this Jack," Jack shook his head in response and whimpered breathlessly as Pitch slammed his hips against the back of Jacks thighs thrusting deeper inside of the young spirit, "you just don't know it yet."_

**Present**

"You haven't seen me for a while Jack. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Pitch smiled slightly as Jack huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Also, since our last...meeting... your lights have been flickering."

Jack pushed Pitch's hand off his shoulder, quickly wiping away remnants of melted iced tears with the back of his hand.

"Coincidence, it has nothing to do with...that."

"Oh, Jack. Don't you see?" Jack looked up to see those intense golden eyes look at him in disbelief.

"W-what?"

Pitch shook his head, "Jack. Sweet, innocent, vulnerable Jack. I believe our agreement benefits you more than it benefits me. You just don't realise it yet."

Pitch caught Jacks lips in a hungry kiss before the frost spirit could respond, making Jack moan into the elder males mouth. They must have moved through the shadows as Jack found himself being moved backwards then lowered onto a bed, Pitch supporting him as the familiar soft fabric came into contact with his skin, but Jack was much to preoccupied to care where they were or what Pitch's intentions were. He was doing everything he could to please Pitch, this was when their contract was most active and they exercised their agreed price. He was doing this for the Guardians, his...friends. Those people that knew nothing about him...

Jacks hoodie was pulled off roughly, making him gasp despite himself. His trousers were next, tossed carelessly aside. Pitch leaned back onto his knees, scrutinising Jack with those glowing amber eyes. Jack looked away shyly. It always confused Jack, why Pitch would choose to do this, to look at him, to take in every detail as though they were...No, he refused to call them lovers. Nothing about this was loving or a relationship of any kind. It was trading, an agreement, nothing more.

"You're beautiful Jack." That silky smooth voice spoke so clearly when Jack could speak only in moans, gasps and incoherent sounds. Jack shook his head, refusing to accept any compliment Pitch gave him. Pitch simply lowered his head, kissing along Jacks torso, moving upward to bite at the frost spirits neck. Jacks moans raised, he hated to admit it but everything Pitch did... felt good. Lavishing him with attention like this, Jack felt...greedy. After having no attention for so long he felt overwhelmed to have everything all at once.

Pitch pressed his lips against Jacks again demanding entrance to his mouth as he lapped at his plump lips. His large hands roamed Jacks body as he leaned in closer. A single finger came into contact with Jacks entrance and he moaned as it pressed against the ring of muscle. Jack squirmed as Pitch wasted no time in moving deeper inside Jack, eventually he added another finger and scissored them as Jack 'sang' to him. He pulled out his fingers once he deemed Jack stretched enough. He positioned himself at his entrance, smirking as Jack wrapped his legs around his hips, trying to pull him closer.

"Tell me Jack."

"Please," Jack moaned out, begging. "Pitch please!"

"What do you want Jack?" Pitch was hovering over him, so close to pushing into that sinfully beautiful, tight body. Tears were collecting in those brilliant, blue eyes, those lips moved as gasps and whimpers escaped them, serenading Pitch with those wanton noises.

"I want you Pitch" The elder spirit smirked at the needy tone to his voice and rewarded him as he pushed inside, stretching him. Jack responded with hisses and soft whimpers. They hadn't done this for a while, but he didn't tell him to stop, even when the burn became too much. He was doing this for-

Jacks thoughts were cut off as Pitch started to thrust. "Pitch! Ah...ah!"

Pitch lay his head next to Jacks and whispered in his ear, brushing his hand through young spirits soft spiky hair as he did, "Don't think of them, only me." Jack whimpered as Pitch increased the pace, the sound of skin hitting skin reached his ears and fuelled his moans. His wrists were pinned above his head holding them there. Jack gasped as Pitch's grip tightened and the pace increased. That familiar heat coiled in his gut and his arms were brought up around the elders necks. Jack thread his fingers through the dark swept back hair, squeezing at them as Pitch pulled his body up into a sitting position along with Jack.

"Ride me." Jack gulped as he looked into those intense ambers burning through him, but he still did as he was told. The order made a pleasurable feeling swirl in his stomach as he slammed himself down onto Pitch's member. Each thrust hit his prostate directly and it made his legs quiver, the pace becoming too fast for him to keep up.

"Ah, Pitch! I c-can't do a-any-" Jack was cut off as Pitch slapped his ass repeatedly, making him whimper with each slap and move quicker, trying so hard to please the older man, to please himself and reach his finish, to uphold the contract. Pitch kept slapping and alternating cheeks until they had pink marks etched against them. He felt Jack tense around him and knew he was close. Gripping Jacks member he moved quickly over the length until Jack came, a few cries escaping him. Pitch came not too long after as he moved Jacks hips against him. Jack moaned as the liquid leaked into him and Pitch moved them both so that they were side by side, Pitch still inside of him twitching slightly, Jacks limbs still entangled Pitch, his head lay against him as they both got their breath back.

"The Guardians are deluded, just as much as you are." Jack couldn't even manage to glare at Pitch, he was too drained physically and too emotionally taxed to respond so instead he listened, head lay against that strong firm chest, those warm hands brushing through his hair made him sigh contently.

"However, _your_ delusions are self harming, theirs are harming _you_. You refuse to acknowledge how much you want this, how lonely you truly are. They aren't there for you, don't know anything about you. They're strangers, yet you still choose to protect them, to serve them as though they are your betters. So willing to give your body for them, for strangers, or is it for your own personal gain Jack?"

Pitch's words hurt and Jack found himself crying again. Those hands still brushing through his hair brought him little comfort. He was whoring himself out, to Pitch for the...

Pitch was a stranger. Jack knew nothing about him, nothing at all. He was a stranger to Jack yet Pitch knew everything about Jack, could read Jack. Always reading between the lines, looking deeper into everything. Picking him apart. Without Pitch he would just continue with the Guardians, oblivious to the loneliness and hurt that was eating away at him. Yet Pitch was the one that kept him closed off from the Guardians. He convinced him that they wouldn't understand and that only fed his resolve for them not to know, his shame, guilt, pain. They would have known everything by now, everything about those 300 years, but as long as...

It didn't matter, Jack would continue this...for the Guardians...North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny. He would do this, to protect...

"You want this, you just don't know it yet"

Yes there was plenty the Guardians didn't know about him and unfortunately, as long as Pitch was there...that's the way things were bound to stay.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot so do let me know what you thought of it and if you liked it or not ^^**

This is my first sex scene that I've uploaded but it isn't my best or as long and detailed as I would usually make it if it was the main focus of the chapter or one-shot. I didn't want the sex scene to be the main focus, I wanted to focus more on Jacks thoughts and make them as detailed as I could.

I do take requests though so do inbox me on here and let me know if you want me to write anything out for you and I'll give you full credit for the idea and anything extra you put in ^^

**So thank you for reading and leave a review if you have any advice or constructive criticism, things I can improve on etc.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

Vorpal Insanity


End file.
